Princess Bride
by aeonreclipse
Summary: After a savage war between the Hunters Association, and the Vampire Council of Ancients-all was at peace. That was until the vampire empire crossed into the human empire, The kurans where confused and angered by the sudden disappearance of their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summary  
**

* * *

_After a savage war between the Hunters Association, and the Vampire Council of Ancients-all was at peace. That was until the vampire empire crossed into the human empire, and began to devour the inhabitants royal members of the Kuran family were confused and enraged by the sudden disappearance of their 13 year old daughter. Shortly after that they launched an attack on the human empire._

_Two years later the human empire waged a marriage, their son would marry a vampire, and the vampire crown prince would marry any woman that pleased him ( keep in mind kaname can marry more than one) creating an alliance._

_**This is where our story begins. A story of how vampire crown prince, Kaname, and human crown prince Zero choose the same woman to be wed.

* * *

**_

**Hey minna!!!!**

**I hope you all look forward to the next chapter of the story!!**

**I always wanted to do a princess story!!!**

**ummm right the disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight...or the title Princess Bride...lol have any of you seen that movie??? BTW that's not where I got the idea from!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**signed**

**Aeonreclipse  
**


	2. chapter one: an unfortunate event

**Chapter One: An unfortunate Event

* * *

**_I don't know where I'm going, or who to go to, but I know I can't go back. No not back to all the fake, and masked kindness of those who wish to use me for their own sick, and twisted beliefs._

_Not now Not ever._

_"When you close your doors, and make darkness within, remember never to say that you are alone, for you are not alone; nay, God is within, and your genius is within. And what need have they of light to see what you are doing? "_

_-Epictetus

* * *

_**2 Years Later**

_Kaname stared out the window, out unto the vast darkness; that absorbed the garden in a dark mist._ _He remembered the sweet times he would pick the beautiful red roses in the garden; and put them in yuukis' silky soft hair. _

**_The morning cold and raining,dark before the dawn could come How long in twilight waiting longing for the rising sun? _**

_He remembered her voice perfectly,the sweet twinkling of angels bells that was her voice. It's been 2 years as of today. It would be her fifteenth birthday. 'Wherever she is she must be growing into quiet the young lady.' He thought leaning back in his seat. It pained him to think about her, knowing wherever she is she must not want to come back home._

* * *

**As kira* left the caffe she gave a smile and a gentle wave to her co-workers.** _" Matta ne minna!" _**Making her way down the darkly lit streets she noticed a shadow creeping from shadow to shadow following her path back home. **

**She stepped her pace feeling shivers crawl up her spine, The shadow behind her easily matched her pace. **_'I have to make a run for it.' _**she thought suddenly feeling confident in her escape, as the adrenaline set in. All of her thoughts disintegrated when she bumped into a tall figure. With a scream she fell to the ground. **_"Kira?? Kira what's wrong?" _**Hearing the familiar husky voice, she threw herself into the arms of her adopted father. **_"There...Th...there was something following me!" _**She said shaken, and scared. Her father pulled her onto her feet, and holding her to his chest scanned the immediate area.** _"There's nothing there sweety. Are you sure your not just having visions again?" _**He said soothing her, with his gentle voice. **_"No I know...I know I saw something." _**She said backing out his arms. **_"Kira. I think it's just your medicine giving you hallucinations again." "Maybe your right." _**She said turning and walking home with him.

* * *

**

**Kuran Mansion: North-West Library Lounge **

**_Kanames' POV_**

_I walked into the library, knowing that is where my parents would be; it was Yuukis' favorite place in the whole mansion. We redecorated the North-West part of the library just for her on her 12th birthday; that year I got her 'The Secret Garden', I still remember the look on her face when she opened it. _

_I cleared my head, and stepped into the lounge. "Hello, Mother, Father." I said stepping into sight, and of course my melodramatic mother made a scene. "OH! My sweet, sweet son how are you? I haven't seen you at dinner for more than two days! I have been worried sick; how is your...research going darling?" She said running up to me and throwing her arms around my shoulders. I looked at my father, and he just smiled._

_"My **Search**is doing just fine mother. How have you been, how are you feeling?" My mother has been very sick ever since Yuukileft. "I'm fine, as you can see I was able to get out of bed this morning." A smile spread across her face. "You know I would feel very well indeed if you would take a stroll withme in the garden." Her eyes looked up at me withanxiousexcitement. "I would love that. I wanted to talk with you as well." It wasn't a lie,but I preferred to talk to my father about Yuuki. My mother is in denial and refuses to except that Yuuki is gone. "OH! GOOD!" She rejoiced dancing over to her husband. "Haruka. Won't you accompany us? It will be just like a family walk. I'll send the maid for Yuuki!" She twirled around a flitted to the door, before stumbling and falling on her butt._

_We hurried to the door and helped her up. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I still can't help being uncoordinated."(lolthat's a line from the twilight movie when bella slipped in the mud.) "Darling, Yuukiis busy with her studies, maybe we should leave her be." father suggested placing his hand on the small of her back. "But Haruka, I want to make it up to Yuuki, we've been neglecting her since she was 12." I felt my heart sink. It was true,that year our family was having troubles withthehunters...I'll never forget...And I can only imagine how hard it was for her.  
_

* * *

**3 years ago**

**The Kuran Mansion: The Family Meeting Room**

**Yuukis' POV,**

_Today my parents are coming home. I could feel the smile practically taking over the whole of my face; I would see oniisama, and Mother, and Father. The thought alone made me so excited the flowers in the vase to me bloomed._

_You see, my parents and my oniisama have been very busy with royalty things...or at least that's what I call them. I haven't had time with them in over a week. I eat my meals alone now, but my mother promised in her letter that they would have a picnic with me today...or should I say night. I'm meeting them here...well actually they should have been here by now. But that's no worry to me...they'll be hear they promised they would._

_My friends pretty much consist of the maids, and the pâtissiers. They have been teaching me how to make all sorts of deserts; but I'm only allowed to have a little bit, they always act like my parents. I don't have any other friends like niisama...(oops there I go using slang again mother will not be very happy.)I tried once to make friends with one of Oniisamas' friends. His name was Akatsuki, He had bronzish hair and handsome eyes...I remember him talking to me and then we started playing ball; Kaname my niisama came over and was **VERY **angry. (maybe even jealous?) He said it was only okay for me to talk to the girls; They weren't very nice. I would know I'm empathic; It's like I could literally feel their hatred, and yet somehow respect for me. This one girl her name I believe was Souen, she seemed nice, but when she looked at me and my brother I could feel she hated me most of all._

_I turned my head as the royal messenger came in, and beckoned to me. "Crown Princess Kuran Yuuki-sama. I have an urgent message for you from Her Majestythe Queen." With a bow so low I swear if he was human it would've broken his back. "Yes Thank you ." I nodded my head to him, and he proceeded to leave my presence. _

_The note was from my mother? I felt my stomache twist nervously. This wasn't a good sign; this means one of two things either, they are going to be later than planned, or they aren't coming at all. That was the mostly likely cause._

_The note read..._

_**"My dearest daughter,**_

_**Heavenly Greetings to you my lovely darling. May God smile down on you, and bless you with health. **_

_**My sweety I do know how excited you have been about our most upcoming visit, but It pains me to have to tell you that we will be unable to visit. There are more problems than we expected. But do not be saddened dear Yuuki, our hearts are with you as always. I know you were planning a picnic and I was so looking forward to it, and seeing your bright, and beautiful face. I am sorry, and hopefully we will see you soon, though I can not promise you anything. Your brother Kaname, and your father miss you just as much as I do, and are saddened as well. None though as much as I. There will be a Ball in 5 days, and you are to attend we shall all meet you there.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jurri Kuran you loving mother."**_

_Yuuki read it twice, and wiped her sleeve to stop the tears that threatened to spill uncontrollably. The note, she noticed said the same exact thing it said the last three times, and it hurt._

_"Oh mother. If only it didn't hurt so much to want to believe you."_

_

* * *

_

disclaimer: I do not own vampire Knight

I hope you all liked that it took me a long time, anyway R&R.

Don't you just feel so sad for Yuuki? But wait it get's worse.

* Kira is the name Yuuki chose to have when she transformed into a human.

*Kira is Yuuki, and Yuuki is Kira.


	3. The Finding, and memories

_**Hey so okay.`i totally forgot about this story until I got this review. And I felt so embarrassed I started writing frantically I hope you like this chapter. I haven't been able to get to my stories, 'cause I was just Diagnosed with Lyme's disease.**_

**_anyway here's your story thanks to all my reviewers who put up with me._**

_

* * *

__"Kira..." **A voice was calling me; but I didn't care. Right now I was floating, high above the clouds. My dreams carried me to a place where, I could be the true sorceress I was meant to be. Not restricted by the laws of the Vampire Empire. **_

**I could be with other sorcerers and be true to my powers. There I could have my wings and be free. **_"Kira...Kira" _**the voice was becoming persistent, and I felt my body resurfacing from my daze. My body was being pulled down from my safe haven.**

_"Kira, wake up princess." _**My father, it was my father's voice.**_ "Yeah...Yeah? I'm up, I'm up" "You fell asleep on the sofa. You didn't even get to blow out your candles."_

**'Candles?' My birthday! **_"W-What time is it?" _**Peeling my eyes open I tried to find a clock, but my sight was blurry. **_"It's 11:58 you have two minutes left of your birthday." "Oh I missed most of it." _**My face fell, but he smiled at me. **_"you still have now, so blow out your candles and make a wish." _**I smiled, my father always filled the gaps that not knowing your parents open. I love him, but I still want to know the mystery behind my real parents, and about the power they gave me.**

_'So now, if anyone's out there and will grant my one wish. I pray that you will bring me the answers I seek, in whatever way works for you.' _**I opened my eyes and it was 12:00 AM.**

_"I love you father." "I love you too Kira. More than you know." _

_

* * *

_

**Kaname's POV,**

**West Study**

**12:01 AM**

I was sitting in my study, looking through the countless photo albums with my precious Yuuki their star. Reading through the years the last which; was decorated with beautiful roses scattered across the smooth black wood cover, was Yuuki at age 13. The book was filled maybe a third of the way.

_The professional photographers we hired to take the numerous pictures throughout the album, did well in capturing our dear Yuuki for the months we couldn't be with her. They captured her during her studies, playing with the cooks and pâtissiers. The maids and the butlers._

_I owed them dearly for taking care of her for so long, that I now had a new veiw of them. Not as servants but as the people who took my place, and tried to fill the void that me and my parents made. _

_Knowing my sister more than anyone though, I could see that the smiles and her eyes showed how much we truly neglected her._

_My thoughts were once again interrupted when I felt the presence of another vampire approaching my room. Not one but two. By there smell and the feel of there aura it was Hanabusa Aido, and Akatsuki Kain. _

_I knew when they were outside my door and with a simple 'Come in' They opened the door, not surprised that I knew they were there._

_Hanabusa practically skipped over to me, he bowed and took my hand in his. Placing an abnormally long kiss to my hand and then meeting me eye level. "My cousin has some wonderful news for you." He beamed at me._

_"Tell him." he turned to his cousin still standing by the door. He walked up and took a seat across the table from me, not before bowing though. "Your royal highness." He began and right there I stopped him. "Akatsuki. How long have we known each other? And you're still so formal. We're like family, call me Kaname." _

_He smiled at me, and I semi-smiled back. "Kaname-sama, I have news for you from an inside helper, who stated he knew the whereabouts of someone who resembled her royal highness, crown princess Yuuki." **'Yuuki?'** My heart began to race, and my vision became blurry, but I kept my cool._

_"Why was I...not informed of this notification beforehand?" My voice shook, I'm sure they noticed. But I wasn't sure if they thought it was out of rage or nervousness, because they seemed to flinch._

_"I thought that it would not be wise to inform you in case it was just another false notification. but I looked into it with him..." I stopped him again. "His name....please..." He looked at me, and paused._

_"His name I believe is, Sr. Riley Fitch of New Jersey." He looked cautious for a moment. "Well I followed him to where he said she worked and..." "AND IT'S HER IT'S HER KANAME-SAMA!!!" Hanabusa butted in. _

_My heart was racing and I felt as though I couldn't breath. We found her...or so they think. but if it's her then that means..."Leave me!." they looked at me and I smiled. "Thank you." I told them and they looked at me and smiled._

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

**_12:30 PM_**

**_Zero's POV_**

I just got home from America, i usually visit around the world very frequently being in charge of almost 4 of the 7 continents. It really is a one world government run by the different species. The more powerful ones.

I missed my home though, so I went out into a little downtown place that had a real hometown feeling. I had only once been to this part before and that was two years ago when I was fifteen. I met a girl on my way back the castle, from sneaking out. She looked so lost and didn't know which way she came from, or where she was going.

She was beautiful. And ever since then I've been wanting to come back and find her. She was so kind, I can still remember her soft voice. The way she didn't know where she belonged but still wanted to help me find my way.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Two Years Ago, December 24**

**Outside Evermore Japan**

**It was dark and raining, a horrid storm had just risen at the coast of Japan. The winds blew the rain every which-way. Everyone in the small town of Evermore had locked themselves up in their homes from the raging storm.**

**Only a young man walked the haunted streets in the dead of night. The swirling wind and rain, and the midnight darkness shadowed his sight. Making him lost and alone. He stumbled about trying to fight the dreaded rain, when he heard a large snap, a crack of thunder growling just before.**

**Having no idea where the sound came from he was never to know that the tree was plummeting towards him. At the last moment he was knocked out of the way by a stranger.**

**The stranger turned to him, and in the dark he could only see a blurry outline of his savior before he lost consciousness.**

**The young boy awoke in a tunnel, it's light flickering in strobe. He was cold and tired and his head hurt like hell. "Are you alright?" He heard a feminine voice ask. Turning to his right he met the purple eyes of his savior. **

**She had long dark auburn hair that came to her waist. The trench coat he remembered her wearing was wrapped around him snugly. She reached her hand out and touched his forehead. Her hand was cold.**

**"W-Who are y-you?" He stuttered, his teeth slightly rattling from the cold. "I'm not to sure." She said softly with a smile. "May I ask your name?" She asked with a smile.**

**He sat up, with much protest from his head and back. "You don't recognize me?" He seemed flabbergasted everyone knew who he was. "W-wait what d-d-do you mean...you're not sure w-who you a-are." He mind was reeling.**

**"Just what I meant I mean. And no I have no recognition of you. Do I know you?" She seemed truly baffled, even a little slow. But her grammar was very educated.**

**"I'm Crown Prince Zero Kiryu." He informed suddenly looking very royal like.**

**"Oh, my what a pleasure "Your Honor" She laughed not believing him for a moment. "Why are y-you laughing? I-i'm serious!" "Okay okay I got it. I'm afraid you hit your head pretty hard I thought maybe you were hallucinating.**

**"Hmmm. Tell me. Do you know how to get to the castle from here?" He asked propping himself against the brick wall of the tunnel.**

**"No I'm sorry. Surely if I don't know my own name I wouldn't know how to get to the castle." She seemed truly frustrated by this.**

**"Understandably." They sat there like that continuing on with their meaningless conversation, until he fell asleep.

* * *

**

Author's Note

ok so I made this kinda long hope you like I can't wait for the next chapter to be up. Don't own anything blah blah blah

review


End file.
